


The Last Supper

by TickleMyPickle



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bo is a literal dick, Homophobia, M/M, Nervous!Lukas, Philkas - Freeform, Tension, depending how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: “Should we jump right in?” Bo started. “My son and I shouldn’t have to be here longer than needed.”
“Oh, uh. If you want.” Helen put her fork down and looked to Gabe for help. Everyone looked at her, expect for Philip who stared at Lukas. 
 
Based on the photo floating around of Philip, Lukas, Helen, Gabe, and Bo having dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> This is my first time writing #Philkas and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to Erika who gave me the idea and title name <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.

“Philip, can you put these plates out on the table outside?”

He took the plates from Helen’s hands and looked at them. “Uh, I think you gave me two extra. There’s five instead of three,” he said trying to hand back two.

She turned back to the stove and checked on the corn sitting in the pot. “Nope, we’re having guests over tonight.”

“Is it Mr. and Mrs. Walsh from down the street again? Because they’re kind of—”

“Watch it,” Helen intervened. She turned around to glare at him.

“Nice…?” Philip tried.

She cracked smile. “Nice try. But no, not the Walsh’s. We’re having Bo and Lukas over.”

Philip nearly dropped the plates. Instead, he set them down on the table behind him before turning back to Helen. “W-what? Why?”

“Gabe and I thought it was a good idea to talk with them about some stuff going on.”

“Like what? That I’m gay and Lukas hit me because of it?” 

Helen leaned back on the counter and kept her cool. “Amongst other things.” 

Philip’s voice raised. “I told you no! It’s only going to make things worse for me.”

“Well, we don’t agree. We think talking about it will solve a lot of problems.”

“It won’t! If the kids at school find out—”

“Hey what’s going on here?” Philip and Helen turned to the door to see Gabe walking in. “Philip, I can hear you yelling from down the street.” 

“Philip doesn’t want Bo…” He tuned out the rest and huffed before grabbing the five plates and stormed outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

P: _Did you know about this_?

Philip set his phone down on the table outside and waited for the buzz of an incoming text. 

L: _Dinner? My dad just told me. What the hell?_

L: _Wait, do you think they know? Is Helen trying to get us to confess?_

P: _No, no. She doesn’t know anything, relax. She wants us to talk to you and your dad about something else._

Philip sighed and put the plates out around the table. He waited five minutes after Lukas didn’t reply to text him again.

P: _Nothing is going to happen. We’re still safe._

L: _You don’t know that._

Philip supposed that he _didn’t_ know.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Philip watched as Lukas nervously stuffed a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. He guessed Helen actually _tried_ to cook tonight to impress their guests; the potatoes we’re seasoned very well. 

“Should we jump right in?” Bo started. “My son and I shouldn’t have to be here longer than needed.”

“Oh, uh. If you want.” Helen put her fork down and looked to Gabe for help. _Everyone_ looked at her, expect for Philip who stared at Lukas. 

Out of his peripheral’s, Philip saw Gabe nod and talk. “Now we know you both,” he said gesturing to both Lukas and Philip, “are on better terms than when the incident at the school happened, however, Helen and I think we should revisit it with newer eyes.” 

Helen nodded, picked up where he left off and looked to Lukas who looked down at his plate putting tiny pieces of bread into his mouth. “We know Philip’s a bit different than your other friends—”

“They’re not friends, at least not anymore,” Bo interjected.

Philip looked over and could sense that Helen was trying not to roll her eyes in annoyance. “My point _is_ ,” she turned back to Lukas, “he’s not from around here so he’s different. He knows different things and _likes_ different things, and that’s okay. Do you understand?”

Philip finally spoke in a hushed warning. “Helen.”

She ignored him and looked from Lukas to Bo. “My son is not five, Helen. He understands. And may I be frank? The real problems started _after_ that.”

Philip saw Lukas’ shoulders physically drop. He didn’t understand why Lukas felt like he always had to please his father. He’s clearly not supportive of their friendship. And if he’s not supportive of their friendship, then he won’t be supportive of—

Lukas is _still_ with Rose. It’s not like anything will come of them. Now, Philip’s shoulder’s physically dropped. 

“You both missed the memorial service for Tommy and his girlfriend. And don’t tell me that bullshit story that you weren’t together, because it’s obvious that you were.”

“It was nothing…” Lukas whispered. “It was just—he was helping me with a video.”

“In the middle of a school day?”

Lukas finally looked up to his dad. “I barely knew Tommy. I didn’t think it’d be a huge problem.” He quickly looked to Philip before looking back at his plate. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t care…” 

Bo huffed and went on. “And the day you got drunk together and smashed that car? Your excuse for that?”

Philip remembered Lukas saying that day, “ _If that killer finds me, this time I’m gonna bash his skull in._ ”

Lukas shrugged. “Just letting off steam.”

“Where’d you get the alcohol?”

Helen spoke up. “Bo, lay off on the interrogation, will ya? They’re not criminals for being friends,” she said trying to lighten the mood. However, Bo’s attitude didn’t change.

They may not be criminals, but they are willingly letting a killer run around their town. Philip thought that maybe they equal out to be the same.

Bo was glaring at Lukas demanding an answer, and Philip couldn’t take it anymore. “I got it. The alcohol, I mean. I bought it.”

“I knew it.” Bo shook his head disappointingly at Philip.

Gabe’s normally calm and friendly eyes shot daggers into Bo before looking back to his foster son with warm eyes. “Philip, why risk it?”

He shrugged even if he did know why. He had just seen three people be killed. He was positive this guy was trying to go after him and Lukas. He was sure that the guy was going after Tommy because he thought it was _him_. He felt bad because he put Tommy in this situation, but a small part of him was thankful that it wasn’t him.

“Just another thing to tell the social worker.”

_What?_ His head snapped up to Bo. 

“Bo, please,” Helen started. “Can we talk about this? We’re really trying with him. We’re just new at this.”

At the same time, Lukas’ head shot up and he spoke. “Dad no. You can’t!”

“I can, and I will. You aren’t watching him properly. Which brings me to point number three; I know you went to a club Lukas.”

“W-what? No I didn’t.”

Bo’s voice started softly, then gradually became louder. “Don’t lie to me again. I know what a club stamp looks like. I saw it on your hand.” Lukas looked like he wanted to cry. He was looking down and his hair was covering his face, but Philip knew him by now. “And I’m sure if I looked at Philip’s hand around the same time, I’d find the same stamp.”

“What is he talking about, Philip?” Helen looked over to him. “You went to a _club_ together?”

Hesitantly, Philip spoke, looking down at his lap. “If it makes you feel better, Lukas didn’t stay. He saw all the guys and waited outside.”

“' _All the guys?_ '” Bo asked disgusted. “What kind of club were you at?”

Lukas stared at Philip in horror and Philip’s stomach dropped. “No, no. It wasn’t like that. I just mean that there were a lot of people there and—”

Bo, clearly not believing him, stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards. “Lukas, get up.” When he saw his son remained sitting, he yelled louder. “Lukas, get up!”

Lukas new not to tempt his father and stood up. 

“Hey now. You don’t have to leave. We can still talk this through.” Helen was standing now with Gabe at her side in protest.

“We’re not talking anymore,” Bo replied. “My boy is not that kind of man, and I won’t have this kid taint him.”

“Watch it, buddy,” Gabe challenged. “No one is ‘ _tainting_ ’ anyone.”

Lukas looked like he was on the verge of throwing up and Philip wanted nothing more than to run to the other side of the table to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine.

But he didn’t want to make the situation worse for Lukas, so he stayed on his side next to Helen. 

“If I see you anywhere near my house or my son, I swear to you all that I will not hesitate to call the social worker.” 

Philip could only watch as Bo locked his arms with Lukas and half dragged him to their truck. 

Lukas was the only good thing that happened to him in this dead place. Now, he was being ripped away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Let me know how you liked it by commenting <3
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter @malecsdaddari0


End file.
